


Good to know

by Half_Asleep333



Category: The kiss Bet
Genre: Caught, F/M, First Kiss, Kiss Bet, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Asleep333/pseuds/Half_Asleep333
Summary: If Patrick never tried to find Sara, would Oliver of kissed her? This is my interpretation of how it *could've* gone.
Relationships: Oliver Yang/Sara Lin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	Good to know

"A-and if you really want to stay..." Oliver mumbled, blushing profusely. 

Sara felt her own cheeks heat up. Is he offering to..?

"W-what if um maybe I....uh." He couldn't even meet her eyes, he was too embarrassed. Cute.

"Are you suggesting that you help me with my k-kiss bet?" Sara asked quietly.

"Um yeah, I mean only if you want me too. It's only so you don't have to quit the newspaper club."

Sara glanced at the clock- 5 minutes to midnight. She looked back at Oliver, who was cautiously awaiting her reaction.

"Just for the club?"

"Just for the club." He repeated.

She shifted closer to Oliver, till her knees touched his and started up at his sharp green eyes. Thinking of him, she unconsciously licked her lips and watched as his pupils dilated.

"You know, I've uh never kissed anyone before either." 

Sara shot a shy smile, putting her hands on Oliver's shoulders. "Good to know." 

She closed her eyes, and slowly met his lips. Their kiss was soft, tender, and made her feel something she's never felt with anyone before. She felt his hands gentle on her waist and accidentally made a noise of pleasure. Embarrassed, Sara pulled her face away. She knew that their kiss might have lasted longer than necessary, but as she looked at Oliver she knew they weren't finished. 

Overwhelmed with tension and attraction, she pulled him back for another kiss. Sara parted her lips and slipped her tongue into Oliver's mouth. He mimicked her actions as he pinned her to the back of the desk. She was no longer on her knees but now sitting, and making room for Oliver to sit between her legs. She could tell, even though he was in control, he was nervous. Sara smiled through the kiss and desperately wanted to convince his otherwise. She tangled one hand in his hair and used her other one to tightly pull Oliver's jacket. She wanted- no needed to be closer to him, feel him, touch him. It was too hot under the desk, she thought as she shuffled off her cardigan, and helped Oliver do the same with his coat. Oliver's cool fingers grazed Sara's hot skin, causing an apparent hitch in her breath. He pulled away to give her a smirk but waited for confirmation to continue. She expectantly nodded but couldn't get rid of the blush that covered her cheeks. 

So he kissed her again, hard and grabbed her hip, but in a way that could only be described as needily delicate. Sara's heart pounded faster and faster as she wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. They both shakily gasped at the friction it caused, the atmosphere leaking with arousal. She'd spent so long pretending she didn't have these thoughts about Oliver, that now that it was finally happening all Sara could do was beg for more. Oliver's jeans were tight as he bit his lip, one hand on the desk wall, his other gripping Sara's thigh. Her entire brain felt hazy, an intense hardness grinding her down in her own classroom. She could never pay attention here again.

The panting, moaning, and movement distracted them from the sounds of Patrick making his way down the hall looking for them. Close behind followed Tammy, Joe, and Vicky. It had been 15 minutes since the festival ended, and Oliver and Sara were yet to be found.

"Rose said she sent them to the school, right?" Joe asked to no one in particular. 

"Yeah, for more paper or something," Patrick answered, peaking into each classroom with Tammy.

Tammy gasped quietly, "You don't think they got kidnapped, do you?"

"Wait! Shhhh," Patrick shushed everyone, stopping them from moving forward. "Do you hear that?"

The group stopped, and actually could hear noise coming from the classroom on the right. 

"Hey, that's our classroom." He whispered as they moved forward and slowly opened the door. Inside, they illuminated quite the sight to behold. Oliver and Sara suddenly interrupted, stared shocked at the open door. They were bright pink, caught in an incredibly compromising position. Oliver was on top of Sara, sleeves rolled up with him mid grind into her trembling body. Sara, blouse opened, clinging desperately to Oliver, still breathing heavily.

There was only a second of silence.

"S-sorry! Uh!" Patrick stumbled.

"We'll be downstairs to give you a ride!! Sorry!" Joe yelled before slamming the door close. Sara and Oliver watched the door, looked back at each other, and quickly to the door again.

"Jesus Christ."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it :)  
> There's like no The Kiss Bet fanfiction so I wanted to contribute, leave a kudos if u want more!


End file.
